


Drifting In A Different Reality

by Bricks_A_Penny



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Angst/Fluff, F/M, How Do I Tag, I am obsessed with anything Jekyll and Hyde related, Implied Sexual Content, RIP me, especially the musical, mentions of abuse, probably first time doing this, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bricks_A_Penny/pseuds/Bricks_A_Penny
Summary: Diana never wanted this, she never wanted to see, feel or touch the very man who makes her skin crawl, instilling fear into her soul. She has no choice, but to face this nightmare in front of her for who knows how long and it sure as hell it won't be a cake walk.





	Drifting In A Different Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever published a work of mine publicly, forgive me if this is terrible. Please leave all your reviews in the comments below, all constructive criticisms are welcome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana always cherished her quiet life, where she's been left alone to enter the worlds of the books she kept in her dusty library. She would often get lost into her imagination, but what happens if it takes a literal turn?

Flasks and tubes filled with unknown chemicals, contraptions, old books with leather covers and pages upon pages of notes flooded Diana Quinton's office. The room was filled with old and new junk she didn't bother cleaning up. She almost tripped over the mess as she ran across the room, her fingers combing across her scalp. Diana tinkered with her microscope, observing the tiny organisms squirming on the slide. Taking the eyedropper nearby and filling it with a clear liquid, the drops landing on the slide. Her face scrunched in disappointment. It wasn't uncommon for Diana to be working hours upon hours without realizing the time, her mind hungered for knowledge far beyond what man understood, you could call her a mad scientist in a way minus the madness that took hold of her predecessors. If she wasn't busy creating or discovering, Diana became lost in history, her imagination consumed by the books of the past, always curious about all the dirty deeds and secrets buried in history. Her fingers brushed against the countless books she owned. 

"What book shall I read today?" She thought to herself, her curious eyes searching for a world to get lost in once again. 

In an ironic turn of events, a book slipped out of its shelf, landing with a 'thud'. Diana's ears perked. It seems like she found the book that she was looking for. She crouched down, picking it up. Her hands dusted off the dust that accumulated on top of the cover. 

The book was titled The Strange Case Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, her brown eyes sparkled with nostalgia. It felt like she was a little girl at the age of 13 again, curled up in the corner, terrified at the thought of Mr. Hyde, but curious as to how the story will go on. It has been years since she heard their names. A warm feeling overtook her as she was looking back to the good old days, something she would never get back. Diana opened the book, flipping the tattered pages with a small smile on her face. She sat down on the soft armchair in the corner, turning to the first page. She no longer believed that such a man existed, but it was exciting to read about Jekyll and Hyde again. 

The sun was setting when Diana read the last sentence. She closed the book, taking a deep breath. She looked out the window, the sky darkening from purple to black. Diana didn't realize that time passed by so quickly. For a while, time didn't matter, it was just her and the words printed on those old pages. A feeling of disappointment washes over when she looked back at the bulletin board on the wall, angry letters from her boss and posters about the next Science conference pinned on the corkboard. 

"I guess it's back to drawing board" Diana sighed, she felt exhausted during the past few weeks, conducting experiments on the next influenza vaccine for this year.

She kept adjusting the heavy microscope sitting atop a counter, sliding the glass slides, colonized by microorganisms. 

"Where did the words go?" She quickly flipped through the book, finding nothing but paper. She felt a sense of disappointment and closed the novel once again, standing up to come back to her experiments when suddenly the ageing book opened on its own, its pages turning rapidly, the purple glowing emitting from it getting brighter by the minute, causing Diana's eyes to squint. Words flew through the library of books that Diana had collected throughout the years, the world melted the brighter it glowed, her body became weak and she could no longer resist the feeling. The world turned pitch black as she closed her eyes, the book swallowing her in.

The ground felt cold and wet, drops of water caressed her skin. She couldn't move, she tried to move her fingers, limbs and everything else, but it was no use. It was then she realized the outcome of the situation, she was paralyzed, laying on the wet sidewalk consisting of cobblestone with people passing her by without a thought. Her eyes could barely open and her mouth was clamped shut.

 _'Where am I? Why am I laying on a road? I can't move, someone please help!'_ It was like someone heard her small prayer as a carriage pulled up beside her, the horse snorted and clamped against the road. A figure stepped out, his footsteps getting closer. 

"Oh dear, how long has the woman been laying here?" A kind and gentle voice reached her ears, driving away all her anxieties. His warm hands pressed against her.

"No clue, doctor, the lady came out of nowhere." Diana heard a scruffy voice behind her.

"And none of you bothered to help her?" The mysterious man sounded disappointed.

The man wrapped Diana in his arms and carried her to the carriage, he wrapped his coat around her body and held her tightly against him. The sounds of the horse galloping through the streets and the radiating warmth of the stranger were oddly soothing. Her eyes slowly closing as she revelled in the relaxing sounds around her. 

Sunlight seeped through the window, the brightness causing Diana to squint. She stretched her arms and rub her eyes, her senses piecing itself back together. She came into the realization that this was not her room, panic settles as Diana looked around. The doorknob turns and the door opens, behind it is a man with brown hair tied back into a ponytail and light blue eyes, glasses adorning his face and old-fashion clothing that was sure to make fashion icons scoff. He was carrying a tray with various food items, soup with steam dancing around it, bread, a colourful assortment of fruits and a glass of water. 

"Thank goodness you're awake, I brought you some food, in case you were hungry." The man sets the tray on the bed, pulling up a stool and sitting on it. Without warning, she plowed through the food, wiping off the dirt and crumbs from her face. 

"Goodness, it's as if you've swallowed it all up" The corners of the man's lips turned upwards. Diana felt her cheeks heat up. "No need to be ashamed, people do need their strength. How are you feeling?" 

"I'm fine, thank you" She felt touched by his concern. 

"What were you doing on the sidewalk?" Now that she thought about it,  _how did she end up on the stony roads? Where is she really?_   _Why did everyone dress as if they've jumped out of an 18th-century novel?_   So many unanswered questions in such short notice. Diana could only look at the man, lips in a tight line. Her mind scrambled for answers but could find none.

"I-I don't know" To her relief, the stranger didn't pry his way in, instead he sat there looking into Diana's doe-like eyes.

"I'm glad you're alright, but before we discuss things further, I would like to know your name."

"I'm very sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Diana, Diana Quinton" She reaches her dainty hand towards the stranger. He grasped her hand and puts it closer to his lips. Her cheeks were flustered as she moved her gaze away from his blue eyes.

"Dr. Henry Jekyll, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." 

The world started to move in slow motion. Her jaw dropped to the floor. She could no longer find the words to say. Diana rubbed her eyes and blinked multiple times to check if she was only hallucinating. She pinched her shoulder harshly. He was still there. It can't be. Jekyll was only a fictional character, this man couldn't be him. Could it?

"Diana? Are you okay? What's the matter?" Henry moved closer, while Diana slowly backs away until her back hits the headboard of the bed. 

"Diana?" Henry reached his hand toward her. In an act of self-defence, she pushed him, causing him back to fall off his chair. He winced from the slight pain he felt from the fall as he struggled to get up.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I was just-" 

"It's okay. I shouldn't have startled you like that." He kept that same gentle smile on his face. "For someone so small, I wouldn't expect you to be that strong." Henry chuckled as an attempt to lighten up the mood. 

The silence between them was unpleasant. Diana opened her mouth to speak, but could not say anything as the words left her to sit there and stare at Henry. His fingers combed through his hair as he thought of what to do next.

"I'm genuinely sorry about what happened. I was scared-"  _of you._ She bit her cheek before she could finish that sentence, she knew she had to tread lightly when it comes to the language she was using if she wanted to survive. Explaining everything to him wasn't an option either, she could barely comprehend how she ended up here, much less explain. Chances are, Diana would be locked up in a mental asylum for saying such things and being stuck in one is not her ideal way to spend her life.

Henry sighed, "It's okay. Don't get your pretty little head caught up about it." He stands up and takes the tray on the bedside table, walking towards the door. He looks back, "You should get some rest if you want to be able to go home by tomorrow." He closes the door, leaving her to process the current events.

Diana sinks down on her bed, staring up at the high ceiling. She was unable to sleep, her mind was cluttered with thoughts. It was filled with confusion, excitement and most of all, fear. She knew how dangerous Henry Jekyll was. It was by her sheer luck that he didn't transform into the nightmare that haunts the dreams of her childhood. She knew she had to get out of here before her luck runs out, but to where? Diana had no place to go. Even if they have phones, who would she call? She had no phone numbers, no money, no friends or family. Hell, if she was where she thinks she is, they couldn't have been born yet. Diana Quinton was completely stuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be adding more chapters in the near future, still currently thinking about what to do in the next chapter, I have a few ideas, but I need to make sure it all flows together nicely. Thank you for taking the time to read my story!


End file.
